Feu De Camp
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Pella ; Bella est invitée à un feu de camp des Quileutes pour rencontrer le reste de la meute qu'elle ne connait pas. Quand elle croise le regard de Paul, il s'imprègne d'elle et Jacob pique une crise… / Pour la suite lire : La Veille De Noël.


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Disclaimer : **_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base : **_Twilight

_**Couple : **_Pella = Bella / Paul

_**Titre : **_Feu De Camp

_**Titre original : **_Campfire (le lien est sur mon profil)

_**Auteur : **_Mlle Ginny Weasley

_**Traductrice : **_Miss Égypte (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

_**Mise en page : **_Miss Égypte

_**Raiting :**_ K+

_**Résumé : **_Bella est invitée à un feu de camp des Quileutes pour rencontrer le reste de la meute qu'elle ne connait pas. Quand elle croise le regard de Paul, il s'imprègne d'elle et Jacob pique une crise…

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Ça vous plaît ? Je pense qu'il y a trop peu de fics Paul/Bella donc j'en ai écris une :D C'est ma première histoire d'imprégnation, qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-elle bonne ? S'il vous plaît ne soyez pas sévère. Bisous. Miss Ginny Weasley.

_**Moi : **_Pour moins de répétition, j'ai modifié quelques verbes de parole. J'ai essayé de ne pas mettre de verbe qui rajoute des sentiments aux répliques pour ne pas dénaturer la fic d'origine. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

_**Feu De Camp**_

« Allez Bell's tu dois venir ce soir_, dit Jacob. _Tu n'as pas encore rencontré tout le monde. Et d'ailleurs, Quil et Embry veulent aussi que tu viennes.

-D'accord je viendrais_, accepte Bella. _A quelle heure ?

-7h. Mais je viendrais te chercher_, annonce Jacob._

-D'accord_, fit Bella. _»

**Quelque heure plus tard :**

« Bell's ! Jake est là pour toi !_, Crie Charlie._ »

Bella descend les escaliers.

« Hey !_, Salut-elle._

-Hey. Es-tu prête ?_, S'enquit Jacob._

-Oui_, répond-elle._

-Bon. Quand veux-tu qu'elle rentre Charlie ?_, Interroge Jacob._

-Tu peux la garder pour cette nuit, mais je veux qu'elle revienne demain dans la journée_, informe Charlie._

-Vous parlez de moi comme si j'étais une possession_, fit-elle._

-Et alors ?_, Contre Jacob._

-Sommes-nous prêt à partir ou pas ?_, Demande-t-elle en colère._

-Oui. A bientôt Charlie_, dit Jacob. _»

Alors qu'ils sortent de la maison et montent dans la voiture.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ?_, Se renseigna-t-il. _»

Pendant qu'ils roulent. Bella regarde juste par la fenêtre sans répondre.

« Es-tu en colère contre moi ?_, Questionne-t-il. _»

Tandis qu'il se gare sur le parking de la première plage de La Push. Bella sort de la voiture et commence à marcher vers les garçons sur la place.

« Qu'ai-je fais ?_, Demande Jacob. _»

En marchant derrière elle.

« Bella !_, Crient ensemble Quil et Embry. _»

Qui arrivent en courant vers elle. Quil la soulève et la fait tourner.

« Hey les gars_, rit Bella. _»

Comme Embry la sépare de Quil.

« Comment se fait-il que tu leur parles ?_, Interroge Jacob. _»

Bella continue de l'ignorer et commence à marcher avec Quil et Embry vers les autres.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ?_, Lui demande Quil. _»

Alors qu'ils arrivent plus prêt des autres.

« Très bien. Les vendredis sont toujours très bien. Mais comme d'habitude Edward Cullen n'arrêtait pas de me regarder_, fit-elle. _Comment était votre journée ?

-Ennuyeuse_, dirent en même temps Quil et Embry. _»

Bella rit d'eux.

« Hey Bella_, salut Sam. _»

Quand ils atteignent le feu de camp.

« Hey Sam_, héla-t-elle. _»

Et elle l'embrasse.

« Comment vas-tu ? Et comment va Emily ? Où est-elle ? »

Sam rit à toutes ses questions.

« Je vais bien merci et Emily aussi. Elle est à la maison_, répond-il._

-Tu l'as laissée à la maison alors même que tu savais que j'allais venir. Je suis en colère contre toi Sam_, assure-t-elle en souriant._

-En fait, elle est fatiguée et elle m'a chassé de la maison et m'a dit qu'elle voulait que tu l'aide à me botter le cul si je n'allais pas à cette petite « party »_, explique Sam._

-C'est tellement Emily. Et bien sur que je voudrais l'aider à te botter le cul Sammy_, rit Bella._ Donc il est dit que je n'ai pas rencontré tout le monde.

-C'est vrai. Bella c'est Jared_, présente Sam. _»

En faisant face à un homme.

« Et tu connais déjà Seth mais il est l'un d'entre nous maintenant.

-Salut Jared_, dit Bella. _»

Elle lui sourit. Jared hoche la tête vers elle.

« Salut Seth. T'ai-je beaucoup manquais ?_, Demande-t-elle. _»

En lui souriant.

« Ouais. Tu m'as grave manqué Bella_, avoue Seth. _»

Il lui sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que Jake a fait ? Veux-tu que je lui botte le cul ? Je pourrais même si j'ai juste 13 ans, je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air.

-Merci Seth mais si je voulais lui botter le cul, je l'aurais fait moi-même ou j'aurais demandé à Sam. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez mon sale boulot. Mais merci pour l'offre_, dit-elle. _»

Elle l'embrasse.

« Hé, les frères ne sont-ils pas là pour ça ?_, Fit Seth. _»

Il lui rend une étreinte.

« J'espère que tu es conscient du fait que je ne suis pas vraiment ta sœur_, informe-t-elle._

-Ouais, ouais. Mais tu es une bien meilleure sœur que Leah_, affirme Seth._

-Ne lui dis pas ça. Elle pourrait vous tuer tous les deux_, averti Sam._

-D'accord_, dit Bella. _»

Et elle se tourne vers lui.

« Bella c'est Paul_, reprend Sam. _»

En pointant l'homme à côté de lui. Bella le regarde et le reste du monde disparait. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas remarquer cet homme semblable à un Dieu ? Il est parfait ! Sa poitrine est musclée et bronzée (enfin peut-être pas bronzée car il s'agit d'un Quileute.) Ses cheveux sont brun foncé et dans un désordre total, mais il semble bon, presque sexy. Et ses yeux ! Oh ses yeux… Ils ont une teinte brun foncé qui fait que ses genoux sont faibles.

« Salut_, dit-elle après un certain temps._

-Salut_, répond-il._

-Allez Bell's tu ne peux pas sérieusement être en colère contre moi_, intervient Jacob._ »

Il met sa main sur son bras pour la ramener vers lui.

« Jacob Black ne me touche pas !_, Ordonne-t-elle._

-Bell's…_, Commence Jacob._

-Non pas après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure_, dit-elle._

-Bella…_, Recommence Jacob._

-Non laisse-moi partir !_, Fit-elle. _»

En essayant de libérer son bras de la main. Jacob ne veut pas la lâcher.

« Laisse-la partir !_, Lance Paul. _»

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui. Soudain, un sourire apparait sur le visage de Sam.

« _**SUREMENT PAS !**__, Crie Jacob. _»

Et il lâche Bella.

« _**NE T'Y AVISE PAS !**_

-Il est trop tard Jacob_, informe Sam._

-_**TU NE PEUX PAS !**_ _**ELLE EST A MOI !**__, Crie encore Jacob._

-J'espère que tu ne parle pas de moi_, prévint Bella._

-Et bien, oui_, confirme Jacob._

-Et bien tu ne devrais pas. Elle n'est pas une possession_, dit Paul. _»

Bella le regarde avec un sourire, tandis que Jacob lui lance un regard de tueur.

« Reste en dehors de ça Paul_, réplique Jacob._

-Bella je pense que Paul voudrait te parler seule à seul_, intervient Sam. _»

Avant que Paul n'ait le temps de réponde à Jacob.

« N'est-ce pas Paul ?

-Oui j'aimerais te parler_, assure Paul. _»

Et tout son visage s'illumine.

« Je voulais lui parler de ce que se passe_, ajoute Sam._

-Oh… Ouais c'est top_, fit Paul._ »

Avec un sourire maladroit mais il a toujours l'air chaud.

« Veux-tu marcher avec moi ?

-D'accord_, accepte-t-elle. _»

Tous les deux commencent à marcher, à l'écart des autres. Après un certain temps, Paul commence :

« Donc tu sais que nous sommes des Loups-garous.

-Ouais. Je sais_, dit Bella._

-Alors…_, Poursuite-t-il. _»

Mais il s'arrête de parler.

« Est-ce le moment où tu vas me dire que c'est trop dangereux pour vous que je sache et que tu dois me tuer ?_, Demande-t-elle._

-Oui. Sam voulait que je le fasse puisque tu ne me connais pas_, dit-il sérieusement. _C'est beaucoup trop risqué de te laisser vivre donc je dois te tuer. »

Elle le regarde pendant un moment, mais il a l'air tout sérieux. Puis un sourire né sur son visage.

« Tu es drôle_, annonce-t-elle. _»

Et le sourire s'agrandit. Il sourit en retour.

« Et bien maintenant que tu sais que je ne vais pas te tuer, passons aux choses sérieuses_, déclare-t-il. _Sais-tu ce qu'est l'imprégnation ?

-Pas vraiment. Jake l'a mentionné une fois mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est_, répond-elle._

-D'accord. Et bien… L'imprégnation c'est quelque chose qui arrive à nous, les Loups-garous. C'est… Euh… C'est quand nous trouvons notre âme sœur ou l'amour de notre vie. Ça arrive la première fois que nous rencontrons la personne et nous savons juste que c'est elle. Tout le monde ne s'imprègne pas, mais certains le font_, explique-t-il. _La vérité est… Je me suis imprégné tout à l'heure.

-Depuis combien de temps fais-tu parti de la meute ?_, Interroge-t-elle._

-Trois, peut-être quatre mois. Pourquoi ?_, Dit-il._

-Tu t'es imprégné de moi ?_, Redemande-t-elle. _»

Il hoche la tête et regarde ses pieds en rougissant.

« Hé regarde-moi_, fit-elle. _»

Il lève immédiatement les yeux vers elle.

« Je… Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas me voir. Je vais juste devoir essayer de survivre_, annonce-t-il._

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu auras du mal à me faire partir. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas que j'ai été attiré par toi la première fois que je t'ai vue_, dit-elle._

-Je sais que je ne suis pas le plus beau de nous tous et je comprends donc si…_, Commence-t-il._

-Tu es le plus beau pour moi_, le coupe-t-elle._

-Je… Je peux t'embrasser ?_, Demande-t-il._

-Oui_, répond-elle. _»

Il prend son visage dans ses mains et se penche pour être plus prêt. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrent, ils entendent tous les deux des étincelles et des feux d'artifice et ressentent tout ce que vous êtes censé ressentir quand vous embrasser l'Unique. Il la tire plus près de lui quand elle commence à faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Wow_, disent-ils quand ils se séparent._

-Paul ! Bella ! Revenez ici !_, Crie Embry. _»

Ils soupirent tous les deux mais font demi-tour, main dans la main.

« Quoi ?_, Demande Paul. _»

Quand ils arrivent au niveau des autres.

« Nous avons faim_, commente Embry._

-Maintenant vous n'aurez pas de nourriture du tout_, fit Bella._

-Pourquoi pas ?_, Demande Embry._

-Parce que je le dis_, répond Bella._

-Mais Bella…_, Couine Embry._

-Tu aurais dû y penser avant de nous interrompre_, reprend Bella. _Et tu devrais arrêter de passer autant de temps avec Jacob. Tu commences à agir comme lui. »

Tout le monde rit d'Embry et Jacob. Paul met ses bras autour de la taille de Bella par derrière.

« Vous voulez avoir un peu de nourritures avant de partir ?_, Demande-t-il._

-Oui_, dit-elle._ »

**_***PELLA***_**

« Maintenant que tout le monde et plus ou moins plein, nous allons écouter les vieilles histoires_, annonce Billy Black. _»

Et il commence à raconter les légendes de la tribu. Bella se trouve dans le giron de Paul, ses bras autour d'elle. Elle écoute attentivement.

« Es-tu d'accord avec tout ça Bella ?_, Demande Jacob._

-Pourquoi ne le devrais-je ?_, Interroge-t-elle._

-Et bien tu ne le connais pas ! Tu ne peux pas être sûre qu'il ne joue pas avec toi !_, Plaide Jacob._

-Et tu es sûr de ça ?_, S'enquit-elle._

-Ouais. Tu devrais être avec quelqu'un de plus agréable. Quelqu'un qui peut se contrôler_, dit Jacob._

-Comme qui ? Comme toi ?_, Réplique-t-elle. _»

Elle sent que Paul commence à trembler.

« Calme-toi Paul. Il est juste jaloux. Calme-toi. »

Paul s'arrête de trembler des qu'elle commence à lui parler.

« Comment as-tu fais cela ?_, Demande Quil._

-Fais quoi ?_, Répète-t-elle._

-Le calmer. Personne n'a jamais réussi à le faire_, remarque Quil._

-Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai juste parlé_, avoue-t-elle._ »

Puis elle regarde Paul et sourit.

« Viens, nous devrions rentrer à la maison Bella_, intervient Jacob._

-Non, nous ne devrions pas. Charlie ne veut pas de moi à la maison avant demain_, rappela-t-elle._ »

Sans détourner les yeux de Paul.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi ? Tu ne sais rien de lui !_, Crie Jacob._ Hier tu n'aurais même pas parlé à quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas !

-Tout va bien avec elle !_, Dit Paul._ Et ne t'avise pas de le redire !

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes Jacob. Tu ne t'es jamais imprégné, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est puissant. Je ne suis pas celle qui s'est imprégnée mais j'ai le sentiment que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Tu devras vivre avec ça_, annonce-t-elle._

-Tu le choisis à moi ?_, Crie Jacob._

-Que veux-tu dire par choisir ? Tu n'as jamais fais un geste_, réplique la jeune fille._

-Si j'avais fais un geste, m'aurais-tu choisis maintenant ?_, Demande Jake._

-Non_, avoue-t-elle._ »

Jacob se lève et s'éloigne.

« Jake ! Attend !_, L'appelle Bella._

-Quoi ?_, Demande-t-il._

-Ne sois pas en colère contre Paul. Il n'y peut rien si il s'est imprégné de moi. Si tu dois être en colère contre quelqu'un que ce soit moi_, implore-t-elle._

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous_, répond le jeune homme._

-Alors moi non plus_, dit-elle. _»

Puis elle se tourne vers Paul.

« Sais-tu où je pourrais passer la nuit ? Mon hôte vient de partir.

-Tu peux venir chez moi_, propose Paul._

-D'accord_, accepte-t-elle. _»

Elle sourit. Paul sourit à son tour et l'embrasse.

Après un certain temps, Sam dit :

« Il commence à se faire tard. Je pense que le mieux est que tout le monde rentre chez soi maintenant.

-Hey Sam_, héla Bella._

-Oui ?_, Fit Sam._

-Embrasse Emily pour moi_, dit-elle._

-Bien sûr_, confirme Sam._ »

Il se retourne.

« Oh Sam_, rappelle-t-elle._

-Ouais ?_, Répond Sam. _»

Il se tourne à nouveau vers elle.

« Où est mon câlin ? Je n'en ai pas eu_, indique-t-elle. _»

Sam rit et la prend dans ses bras.

« Calme-toi mec, je ne vais pas l'emmener_, rassure Sam. _»

Quand il voit le regard de Paul.

« Je pense que nous devrions y aller maintenant avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose_, annonce Bella. _»

Elle prend la main de Paul et fait des signes aux autres en même temps qu'elle l'emmène.

« Bye

-Bye_, disent les autres. _»

Après un certain temps, Bella lui dit :

« Bon maintenant tu dois me montrer la route. Je ne sais pas où tu vis. »

Paul sourit et lui montre le chemin.

**_***PELLA***_**

« C'est chez moi_, indique Paul._ »

En s'arrêtant devant une petite maison.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas déranger tes parents que je reste pour la nuit ?_, Demande Bella._

-Ils ne m'en voudront pas. Je vis seul. Mes parents sont morts_, dit-il._

-Oh… Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas_, s'excuse-t-elle._

-C'est ok. Comme tu l'as dis, tu ne savais pas_, fit-il. _»

Il l'embrasse puis l'entraine dans la maison.

« C'est ma chambre. Tu peux dormir dans le lit, je vais dormir sur le canapé dans le salon.

-Je ne vais pas prendre le lit. Je vais dormir sur le canapé_, oppose-t-elle._ C'est ton lit. Tu dois l'avoir.

-Mais je veux que tu l'ai_, dit-il._

-Mais je ne vais pas le prendre. Tu dors dedans_, décide Bella._

-Je ne vais pas le prendre. Je dors sur le canapé_, dit le jeune homme._

-Non, tu ne le fais pas_, contre-t-elle._

-Oui ! Et tu dors dans le lit !_, Reprit-il._

-Si je dors dans le lit alors toi aussi !_, Décrète-t-elle._

-Quoi ?_, Demande Paul surprit._

-Si je dors dans le lit alors toi aussi. C'est un grand lit, nous pouvons dormir ensemble_, informe-t-elle. _D'accord ?

-D'accord_, accepte-t-il._ Tu peux emprunter une de mes chemises pour dormir si tu veux.

-Oui s'il te plait_, dit-elle. _»

Il lui donne une chemise, elle se dirige vers la salle de bains et l'enfile.

« Je suis assez fatigué donc je vais aller me coucher maintenant_, annonce-t-elle. _»

Elle se traine vers le lit pour se mettre sous la couverture. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se joint à elle.

« Paul ?_, Appelle-t-elle._

-Oui ?_, Dit-il._

-J'ai froid_, fit-elle._

-Tu veux que je te réchauffe ?_, Demande-t-il._

-Oui s'il te plaît_, opine-t-elle. _»

Il met ses bras autour d'elle afin de la rapprocher de lui, de sorte que sa poitrine soit contre son dos. Peu de temps après ils sombrent tous les deux dans le sommeil.

**Le lendemain matin dans la voiture :**

« Est-ce que je peux te revoir ?_, Demande Paul._

-Oui_, confirme Bella. _Envois-moi juste un texto et nous ferons des plans.

-D'accord. Bon_, dit-il. _»

Comme il s'arrête devant sa maison. Ils s'embrassent puis elle sort de la voiture et se dirige vers la porte.

« Hey Bell's. As-tu passé un bon moment ?_, Demande Charlie._

-Ouais. C'était génial_, répond-elle._ »

Avec un grand sourire.

« Qu'as-tu fais ?_, Demande Charlie._

-Oh un peu de ceci, un peu de cela_, répond-elle. _»

Puis son téléphone émet un bip lui signalant un nouveau message.

On peut y lire :

_Hey Beauté !_

_Tu me manques déjà !_

_Es-tu libre ce week-end ?_

_Je ne peux pas attendre pour te revoir !_

_Bisou_

_Paul_

_**FIN**_


End file.
